Questions Asked
by hedgygirl768
Summary: hey this is a story that you can ask inuyasha and everyone of our guests a q. that includes me too! i am Keloa-cun. have fun reading my story!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own everything ^_^  
  
*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Host: *comes in wearing light green kimono top and dark green bellbottom pants. has a shimmery light green skin long dark cherry red hair and midnight blue eyes. also has very perfect body* Koniciwa! I am Keloa and I am your host! Today's guests will be-----Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku! there will also be at least six or seven special guests today too. I am your host and welcome to Questions Asked!  
  
Inuyasha: wonderful *rolls eyes*  
  
Kagome: *elbows inu in stomach* coo-el *puts up peace sign flips hair*  
  
Shippou: *smiles for miles* (lol)  
  
Miroku: *stares at Sango's butt*  
  
Sango: *whacks Miroku in the head w/ giant boomerang*  
  
Keloa: Ok *o_0* now that we all know each other *gets up and yells into mic* LET'S GET ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
Everyone: *cowers in fear of being hit w/ silver staff*  
  
Keloa: Much better. Now is there anyone with a question for our guests? If you have one please tell us your name, who the question's for, and of course, the question.  
  
Girl In Audience: I have one! * stands on chair waves hands in air and blows kisses to Inuyasha and Miroku * My name is Kula, my question is for Inuyasha and Miroku, and my q. is----will either of you go out with me?!  
  
Inuyasha: * raises eyebrow * uh, no.  
  
Miroku: Well......  
  
Sango: * hits Miroku on the head with her giant boomerang *  
  
Miroku: No. * falls to the ground w/ concussion *  
  
Keloa: Ooh. That's a major diss. Oh well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok. well that's my first chapter. Tell me watcha think. If you wanna ask someone a q. send them in your reviews. Ok gotta go! Bye!!  
  
Keloa-cun 


	2. chappy 2: gay guys

Disclaimer: Hey no! I won't give up!—Keloa  
  
Just let go of the stage! You stole the workers and everything!—Police Never! Muahahahahahahahahah—Keloa Um this show will not be showing again after 13 chappies ok?—Police Yeah whatever!—Keloa  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
Keloa: Muahahahaha  
  
Inuyasha: * -_-' *  
  
Kagome: * -_-' *  
  
Shippou: * -_-' *  
  
Sango: * o_0 *  
  
Miroku: * stares at Sango's chest * hehe * ^_^ *  
  
* WHACK! *  
  
Miroku: * falls over unconscious *  
  
Keloa: Well that was an odd moment. Back to the show! So, are there anymore questions. Wait, what's that sound?!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh that's just some footsteps coming down the hall. * sniff sniff* Oh no! It's my---- * Hit upside head with Keloa's silver staff *  
  
Keloa: It's our first special guest!  
  
* Sesshomaru walks in [you know right now the story isn't as cool as I wish it was. Isn't it weird that Sesshomaru walks in right into the second chappy? I was gonna make him come out----* interrupted * {Enough talking hun!}----Oops. That was my hahoya. I talk too much so I'll stop talking now!] wearing the usual *  
  
Keloa: It's Sessy!  
  
Sessy: Hey hun thanks fer havin' me on da show!  
  
[you know I've always pictured Sessy and Naraku as gay freaks. I mean they actually wear eye shadow! Muahahahaha!] * Naraku walks in *  
  
Naraku: *walks through the door [Muahaha this is crazy aint it] with purple eye shadow and lipstick * Hey sexy! Sexy Sessy! Cum 'ere and give Na'ku a kiss!  
  
Sessy: Hide me! * shrieks in terror *  
  
Naraku/Sessy: * Naraku the chaser-Sessy the chasie *[Sessy's being chased, duh. What else could it mean?!?!?!?!]  
  
InuKagSanShip&Mir: *falls to the ground with laughter *  
  
Keloa: * falls off stage laughing. Luckily her staff can fly and it catches her and brings her up to the hostess's seat *  
  
[This is getting a lot more interesting now—right? I mean Naraku is running around the set trying to sexually harass Sessy. Sessy's gay, but not that gay!]  
  
Keloa: * still laughing-some what * Ok. Now are there anymore questions?  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
Yeah! Awesome story huh? Remember if you want to send some q.'s send them in your reviews! I might do a chappy on Inu only. Maybe.  
  
Keloa-cun 


End file.
